


partition

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the stars and planets toppling and forming at once, speckled with light and heat and stardust that fall back into nothingness.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 544
Collections: Anonymous





	partition

"Fuck,"

Wilbur grinned down at Schlatt, who was writhing underneath him and glaring at him, somehow.

"Wipe that stupid fucking grin off your face, Wil-" He gasps, "I'll kill y-"

Wilbur scissors his two fingers and pushes against his prostate, and Schlatt arches into him, sobs his name.

"You look really, really good."

"Yeah, I know, I'm gorgeous."

Schlatt grunts when he comes back down from the high. Wilbur looks down at him fondly, strokes his cheek with his other hand. "You are." He said softly.

Schlatt flushes then, eyes widen. He scoffs and shakily pushes his hair back, forces Wilbur to take his fingers out of him so he can kiss him properly. Wilbur happily obliges, his hand on Schlatt's throat and biting his bottom lip softly. Wilbur slips his tongue in Schlatt's mouth and he whimpers lightly, and Wilbur can feel the vibration of it when his palm grasps Schlatt's jaw, and the kissing is muddled with teeth and tongue.

Schlatt grinds on Wilbur and moans his name, his hole throbbing underneath him, and he aches to be filled and fucked.

"Wil, come on," His voice is husky. "Come on, come on."

Wilbur smiles again and kisses him softly again, slowly, before pulling away. "Gonna flip you over, okay? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, _please_,"

And Wilbur firmly holds Schlatt's sides and turns him on his stomach, takes his hips and lifts them until his ass is propped up on his knees, face smothered in the pillow with a dark flush creeping down his neck and coloring his shoulders prettily. Wilbur leans down and kisses the knobs of his spine and his hips stutter and rut against Schlatt, dick fucking in between the clefts of his cheeks and the tip catching his wet hole, and Schlatt sobs again.

"Wilbur," And Wilbur accidentally scrapes his teeth against Schlatt's skin and they both gasp, moan when Wilbur grinds against him again, slips inside when he presses his forehead against the back of Schlatt's neck, Schlatt pressing his face further into the pillow and moaning when Wilbur bottoms out.

Wilbur groans and Schlatt is panting. The dark of night time outside the bedroom window illuminates near nothing, and the door is locked. Someone flicks the light off in the hallway outside.

And fuck, _fuck_, Schlatt tightens under him and Wilbur shifts upright, teeth pulling at Schlatt's earlobe before sitting up, hands igniting flames from where he slides his palms down Schlatt's skin, pulls Schlatt's hips and holds them where they're flush against each other.

Wilbur fucks Schlatt impossibly slow.

His dick hangs heavy between his legs, beads of precum gathering at the tip, and there's no way to relieve himself on anything when Wilbur grips his hips against him the way he's doing right now, his dick sliding in and out of him tortuously slow, the fucking bastard, sometimes just the tip still enveloped in him, fucking him shallowly. Wilbur's breath catches in his throat when he groans Schlatt's actual name, first letter J deliriously, and fucks him fully, presses insistently against his prostate, fucking _grinds_ against it, making him writhe and claw at the sheets below, a muffled scream into the pillow. Wilbur relinquishes one side so his hand can thumb at the nape of Schlatt's neck, comb through his hair to pull his head gently back, and Schlatt is keening, panting an unintelligible string of words laced with curses and Wilbur's name.

"Wilbur, _Wilbur_, uhn, uhn," And Wilbur presses Schlatt's head back into the pillow, pace picking up, and fucks Schlatt speechless, into the mattress, pounding his prostate and releases his hips to drag his palms up his body, up his chest, drags his short nails back down, past his stomach, and bites down on his shoulders, his neck, breathes him in and back out, lightly brushes his dick, and Schlatt lets out a strangled noise, spasms underneath him, and comes hard on the sheets.

It doesn't take long for Wilbur to lose it, too, and empties into Schlatt, fills him up, moaning Schlatt's name and collapsing on top of him, stars and planets toppling and forming at once, speckled with light and heat and stardust that fall back into nothingness.

Wilbur pulls out after a few minutes of them tangled together, Wilbur resting his face in the crook of Schlatt's neck and Schlatt kissing his temple gently, whispering I love you's and sweet nothings into his skin. Schlatt winces at the emptiness and shifts to make it more comfortable, a mess of cum and lube between his legs, and the dribble of semen Wilbur sees makes his cock throb again. Schlatt rolls his eyes at him.

"Don't try it."

Wilbur huffs a laugh into Schlatt's skin. "What do you mean? I'm just sitting here."

"Yeah, yeah." Schlatt curls his arm around him and smiles into his hair.

They got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction, dont bother them about ships


End file.
